


karmic payback

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Fluff, droid related shenanaigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe and Rey are babysitting their niece and glitter is involved
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	karmic payback

“Rey-Rey!” Paige Tico squeals, her pudgy little hands waving wildly in the air as she toddles back into the house. Rey stops preparing a snack of cut up starfruit, laughs and waves back, noticing the craft glitter that coats the toddler’s hands. Stray pieces are floating off of the girl’s hands and landing on the floor. 

“Where’s Uncle Poe, baby love?” Rey asks, picking up a cleaning cloth from the counter and wiping down Paige’s hands. 

The little girl shrugs and clings to Rey’s arms, blinking up at the Jedi with wide, warm brown eyes - a complete copy of Finn’s. “I wanna fly!” she demands and Rey nods, dropping the cloth to the floor and hoisting Paige into the air. 

“Rey Leader to Paige One!” she says dramatically, flying Paige around, “X-wing requesting landing.”

Paige squeals happily, her arms thrown out dramatically as Rey raises and dips her, mimicking an X-wing’s flight. Eventually, Rey’s arms get tired and she sets Paige back on the ground, distracting her with the fruit and a coloring page. Poe’s been missing for a while now, and Rey’s starting to get curious. 

Making sure Paige stays at the small table in the front room, Rey heads out to the back porch of the house, knowing that Paige had been out there earlier. 

Sure enough, there’s Poe, sitting cross-legged on the deck with BB-8 and D-O in front of him. Her husband is grumbling quietly to himself while the droids sit still. 

“Poe?” Rey calls out, “What happened?”

“Craft glitter,” Poe lets out a resigned sigh, turning BB-8 so Rey can see the tiny, pink and purple glittered handprint on his lower half. 

“Oh,” Rey’s hand comes up to her mouth to stifle a giggle. D-O rolls up to her and mournfully stutters, “Pa-paige li-likes glitter. I do-don’t.”

Rey kneels down and carefully strokes D-O’s cone head. “Oh, you poor thing. Don’t worry. Poe will get you cleaned right up, I promise.” She plants a soft little kiss on the top of the droid’s head and D-O shakes a little, before rolling back to Poe. The droid looks as skeptical as he can manage and Poe laughs. 

“Don’t worry, Dio,” he reassures the little droid, “I’m not going to kiss you.”

“Oh, g-good,” D-O stutters, appearing to relax. Rey giggles again and decides not to mention the clump of orange glitter that’s stuck to the back of Poe’s head. That’s karmic payback for the time he neglected to mention the Paige-sized paint handprint on the back of her favorite tunic the last time they babysat. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little fluff piece that was a request from tumblr!


End file.
